<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Love by Hotgitay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973037">My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay'>Hotgitay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>3rd Rock from the Sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the time Mary wanted to keep things between her and dick on the low and away from prying eyes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Albright/Dick Solomon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have I ever told you how crazy I am over you?”Dick asked Mary </p><p>“All the time”Mary sighed from her desk </p><p>“I feel like invading a private moment”Nina mumbled </p><p>“Don’t let Dr.Solomon bother you”Mary stayed exuberantly</p><p>“Professing my love for you isn’t a crime”Dick expressed almost way too cheerfully </p><p>“Not in the workplace”Mary reminded him </p><p>“I can’t keep my love behind closed doors”Dick pouted </p><p>“Let’s keep things professional”Mary said to Dick </p><p>“I’ll take this as my cue to leave”Nina remarked before heading towards the door</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>